


Singing Valentines

by Wildathartt84



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildathartt84/pseuds/Wildathartt84
Summary: Shelby decides Valentine's Day will be when she finally lets her crush know she has feelings for her.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Singing Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot for Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Shelby’s favorite day of the year. It combined some of her favorite things, tradition, love, and singing.

Every year the Fort Travis High School Choir sold singing Valentines to be delivered on Valentines Day, or the Friday before if it was a weekend. It raised a lot of funds for the choir, last year allowing for them to go to a choral competition in Orlando and go to Disney World.

The delivery was the best part though.

The choir members who wanted to participate, which was always everyone, split into performance groups of 2-5 people and each group chose 5 songs to perform as Singing Valentines. The songs fell into 3 categories for the students to choose from: Friend, Crush, Love.

Students would purchase the singing valentines, put down the recipient’s name, preferred block and classroom number they were in that block, and chose which category of song they wanted for their valentine.

Each performance group spent all of December and January practicing their 5 songs and workingout their coordinating outfits.

Shelby adjusted the red velvet jumpsuit her performance group had chosen for their last Singing Valentine’s Day. She had done singing valentines with the same group since freshman year, Leah and Martha.

Last year they had gone for a silly vibe with these ugly red vintage sweaters Leah had found at Goodwill and these big goofy red plastic heart shaped glasses that Martha loved.

This year the three of them had made a pact that they were all going to send their crushes a Valentine with one of their songs, so they had decided to go with a bit of a sexier vibe.

It had been a rough year for all of them romantically.

Martha had her first boyfriend at the beginning of the school year, but Damien was just simply not good enough for Martha. They broke up after he kicked one of Martha’s cats.

Leah was still dealing with getting out of a toxic relationship and had coped by having a lot of one-night stands and bad decisions.

Shelby had broken up with her boyfriend Andrew at the beginning of the summer before working as a counselor at summer camp. The camp had been a Christian camp, of course, the only kind Dave Goodkind thought existed. However, Dave Goodkind had clearly not done enough research on this particular camp. It was a welcoming and affirming Christian camp, a fact that once she realized it, Shelby did everything she could to keep hidden from her dad.

The result was the best summer of Shelby’s life, she had a little summer romance with one of the other counselors, Abby. Abby lived in Virginia and honestly Shelby had never been that into her, but she would always be grateful to Abby for helping her realize it was okay to like girls.

All fall and into the winter, Shelby was struggling to come to terms with who she was really into. The Captain of the girl’s basketball team, Toni Shalifoe.

Toni was conceited, crude, and stubborn as hell all things that should have turned Shelby off. The problem was that Toni was also funny, loyal, and completely adorable. Not having a boyfriend for the first time since the very first week of freshman year, had meant Shelby spent a lot more time this year hanging out with her friends, which since Martha and Toni were best friends and attached at the hip, meant a lot more time with Toni. Slowly over the months, everything that annoyed her about Toni slowly became a cute little quirk. Watching Toni take care of Martha after her breakup had been when Shelby first started to look at Toni that way.

There had been a drunken kiss under the mistletoe at a Christmas party at Fatin’s house that had been the best kiss Shelby had ever had. She had initiated it but Toni had kissed her back putting her hands on her waist, pulling her in.

They had never talked about the kiss. There had been some awkward moments when they ended up alone accidentally for a few minutes when out with their friends that they would stare at each other. She had a feeling Toni was letting her take the lead because she knew about Shelby’s family situation.

Shelby was still dealing with her family, she was seeing a therapist who had facilitated a few joint sessions and had helped Shelby realize that unfortunately for her safety, both physically and emotionally, keeping her sexuality from her family was probably her best option. It involved a lot of trust with her friends and the people at her school. She was out for all extensive purposes except her family.

She was sure based on all the bible verses her dad left on post its on her mirror that her dad suspected but after the trauma of losing Becca last year, her dad had slowly stopped confronting Shelby about it. 

But today. Today Shelby was going to sing 10,000 hours to her in front of her whole English class. Shelby had struggled with block she wanted to schedule Toni’s Valentine, she had decided to make it one of the last ones they did. She knew that way she would be super nervous all day but she also hoped that she might get to Toni after. It also worked out perfectly that Martha’s crush Marcus, Leah’s crush Fatin and Toni were all in Mr. Hagerty’s English class together.

Shelby pulled into a spot right by the choir room entrance, one of the only benefits at being at school this early. The Singing Valentine performers had to get to school early to warm up and to finish organizing all the Valentines they were assigned and making sure their schedule made sense based on the rooms they had to go to. As she was grabbing her purse, Martha’s mom’s station wagon pull up in the spot right next to her.

She watched as Toni got out of the passenger seat, Shelby’s breath caught in her throat. It was an away game day so Toni had to dress up and she looked amazing. She had on black dress pants that were way more form fitting than the joggers, sweats, and shorts she typically wore. She had a red button down on and black suspenders. Her long dark hair was braided in two long braids, which was her favorite way Toni wore her hair. A year of pining and observing Toni had Shelby learning all of her different hairstyles and her nervous ticks. Shelby knew she was going to be so distracted serenading her this afternoon.

“Shelby!” Martha waved and Toni looked in her direction, catching her staring and nodded at her with a small smile. Shelby smiled back. She couldn’t help but notice Toni’s eyes scan down her body and she couldn’t help but blush. Toni quickly cleared her throat and grabbed her backpack and gym bag from the back seat.

“Have fun singing, you owe me for being here this early, I’m going to go nap in the team room before 1st block.” Toni grumbled but she could see in her eyes that she was just teasing.

“Martha! You should of warned me how hot she looked today. I am not sure I can do this!” Shelby whispered when she was pretty sure Toni was out of earshot anyway.

“Ew you know I can’t see Toni that way, she’s practically my sister. Speaking of hot, you look hot!” Martha said, making a hand motion to spin around, Shelby did.

“You look hot too, Marcus isn’t going to know what to do.” Shelby said bumping Martha’s shoulder with her own as they walked into the music entrance.

Toni bit down on the end of her pencil. It was 4th block, English, one of her least favorite classes. Not that much learning happened at her school on Singing Valentine Day. Teachers typically planned movies or independent work for the day since they kept getting interrupted with signing groups. She didn’t really mind it though, it was fun to see the groups singing and people getting embarrassed.

She had been kind of bummed that none of her classes had Valentines delivered from Marti and Shelby’s group yet. Marti got her a Valentine every year and she normally made sure her group delivered it but this year it had been delivered by a group of nerdy freshman boys singing “Friends in Low Places.”

Last year Toni and Regan had broken up a few weeks before Valentine’s Day so the day had been torture, every love song had Toni looking down at her notebook pathetically doodling hearts and writing out Regan’s name.

Luckily this year she had no such drama, she had been focusing on basketball and keeping her grades up so she could keep her offer to play DI college ball. There was the Shelby thing, but she honestly didn’t think that was going anywhere. Shelby was hot, obviously, but she was also super smart and surprisingly funny.

When she started coming around more at the beginning of the school year, Toni had been annoyed. However, it didn’t take long for her to notice that she actually enjoyed spending time with her. Not that she would admit that to anyone, even Shelby.

They at kissed at Fatin’s house months ago but then nothing ever came of it. After the kiss though Toni couldn’t help paying more attention to where Shelby was, what she was wearing. Toni knew Shelby had a lot of family stuff going on so she had to decided to let Shelby take the next move. When nothing else happened, she figured Shelby just wasn’t interested.

There was a knock on the door right as Mr. Hagerty started reciting a Shakespearean sonnet. “Ah time for some modern love poetry, Mr. Hagerty said as he opened the door and settled back down in his chair. Toni looked at the door expectantly hoping it would be Marti. No such luck, a group of underclassmen she didn’t know. They did two Valentines and sounded pretty good. Mr. Hagerty went back to his sonnets and Toni thought she would was out of luck until about 15 minutes before the end of the block.

Another knock.

“Come in ladies,” Mr. Hagerty said.

Finally. It was Marti, Shelby, and Leah.

“How many do you ladies have?” Mr. Hagerty said eyeing the clock.

“We have 3.” Marti said and she couldn’t help but notice that she seemed nervous, which was odd. She knew Marti loved this tradition and she had never seemed nervous before.

“Alright class, Chapters 15-20 in your books for Monday. Close your books and give your fellowe Seniors the respect and attention they deserve. All yours ladies.” Mr. Hagerty said as he sat down. Toni shut her book, pulled her leg up underneath her and smiled at Marti.

Marti took one of the red Valentine cards with the traditional carnation attached and started walking down the aisle closest to the windows. Marti was so nervous. Toni looked down the row and realized why Marti might be nervous. Marcus! Oh this was getting good. She knew Marti had a crush on Marcus and this crush Toni was actually cool with. Marcus was on the boy’s basketball team and was a decent guy, unlike that loser Marti had dated earlier in the year.

She smiled and silently encouraged Marti from afar as she watched Marti handing him the card and shuffling away quickly as he read who it was from.

Shelby started the song, “What If,” Toni only knew the song because it was one of Marti’s favorites.

Shelby had such a pretty voice and Toni couldn’t take her eyes off her in that jumpsuit as they performed. Toni finally stopped staring at Shelby to cautiously gauge Marcus’ reaction. He was smiling one of the biggest smiles Toni had ever seen on him. She was really hoping that the Valentine had been from Marti.

After the song, Leah grabbed another valentine and carnation and started down the row. She stopped right next to Toni’s desk. Toni took a deep breath, who else had gotten her a valentine? She pretty much only ever got the one from Marti. However, Leah turned to the desk next to Toni, Fatin. Oo was Leah shooting her shot too? Leah and Fatin had been on and off again all year.

Leah handed the paper and flower to Fatin and turned back up the aisle. Toni leaned over the aisle,. “Which admirer is that from?” Toni teased.

Fatin blushed, showing the note showing Leah’s name.

It’s about damn time. Toni was proud of Leah.

They sang a song Toni didn’t recognize but it seemed perfect for Leah and Fatin because the refrain was, “Hey stupid I love you.”

Toni loved seeing the silly grin on her friend Fatin’s face as the song ended.

Shelby was the carrying the last valentine and flower and coming down her row. She was staring directly at Toni and Toni smiled back at her, figuring she was heading back to the group of senior football players in the back of the room.

Her heart skipped a beat when Shelby stopped directly next to her desk, still looking her. She handed her the paper and flower and their hands brushed shooting a spark through her.

Toni took a deep breath before she glanced down at Valentine to see who it was from. Shelby.

“I want to know everything about you, hopefully you give me a chance to. – Shelby.”

Toni’s heart swelled, apparently Shelby was shooting her shot as well.

She smiled up as the three girls performed 10,000 hours. “I’d spend 10,000 hours then 10,000 more to learn that sweet heart of yours.”

The rest of the classroom disappeared, even Fatin leaning over to see who it was from. It was just Shelby loking amazing and singing directly to her.

They finished the song right as the bell rang but Shelby and Toni were still locking eyes.

“Let’s go get our girls,” Fatin said as she stood up.

Toni stood up, grabbed her bag and walked up to the front of the room where the 3 girls were standing as people were complimenting them on their performance. Toni looked down at her watch, she had about an hour before she had to be on the bus to her game.

She waited as Shelby thanked someone talking to her. She caught Shelby’s eye and Shelby came over to her.

“Hey,” Shelby said nervously looking down at her feet.

“Hey Shelby, thanks. Do you have time to hang out for a bit? I have an hour before I have to be on the team bus.” Toni asked nervously. Her heart was beating so fast. She really just wanted to kiss Shelby right then. She had been wanting to kiss her ever since that Christmas party.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Want to go to my car?” Shelby asked and Toni’s heart picked up. Hopefully Shelby’s choice of a relatively private location meant that she might also wanting to kiss Toni.

Shelby waved goodbye to Leah and Marti who thankfully were talking to Fatin and Marcus respectively.

They walk toward the choir exit and Toni couldn’t help just wanting to touch Shelby. She figured Shelby had gone out on a limb by sending her that valentine and serenading her, so she decided that she would take a risk. She reached her hand out to take Shelby’s and felt relieved when Shelby’s fingers interlocked with hers. They walked the short way to the exit holding hands. Toni loved the way Shelby’s hand fit perfectly in hers, and knew she could definitely get used to that feeling.

Toni climbed into Shelby’s car putting the flower on the dash and throwing her bag over the seat into the back. She took a deep breath as Shelby slid into the car. Shelby started the car.

“I promise I’ll get you back in time for the bus, I just thought we might go somewhere a little more private.” Shelby said, pulling out of the parking spot.

It definitely seemed like Shelby was on the same page and Toni’s heart started racing again. As Shelby turned onto the street in front of the school, Shelby put her free hand down on the console. Toni smiled, she took Shelby’s hand in hers, glad to have the contact again.

Shelby pulled into the parking lot of a park. It was pretty chilly out so there weren’t a lot of people out. Shelby put the car in park and turned the car off.

“I was really happy you sent me a valentine Shelby, I was surprised but really happy.” Toni said as her thumb stroked the back of Shelby’s hand.

“I was so nervous that I had waited too long to do this.” Shelby said and she leaned and put her free hand on Toni’s face and their lips met.

Toni couldn’t help releasing a small moan as they kissed.

This kiss was so much better than the first. That kiss was drunken and messy.

This kiss seemed like just the beginning.


End file.
